Monster
by Katelyn giggles alot
Summary: Maybe it was better this way. In death you don't feel the pain of hate or of a broken heart.
1. Chapter 1

This is the restarted version of my story blamed. I didnt like the old chapters very much.

I could hear the loud pounding on the Metal door behind me. The only exit and entrance.

But I didn't concentrate on that. My gaze and attention was fixed on the russet skinned man in front of me.

As I pointed the gun at him my hand shook. His gaze penetrated my very soul. Making my lower lip and whole body quiver. My mind screaming at me to pull the trigger now.

While my heart lurched with the thought of him ever being killed. I've wanted this for so long how could I finally reach it and not be able to pull the trigger.

I've taken many lives before so many I lost count. Just to kill him. I hated him with my whole being he caused me so much pain. He's a monster.

How could I leave this room and not kill him. He caused so much suffering to the world and me personally.

He finally spoke his intense gaze never leaving mine.

"Bella how can you betray me like this. What are you doing put the gun down."

His voice shook with so much emotion but still sounded stern and commanding.

"How could I, how could you Jacob. You've caused so much pain. You destroyed my home you've killed my parents. You kidnapped my daughter. I hate you. Your a monster! You made me a monster, And you know what the worst part is, even after all the horrible things you've done. I fell in love with you."

The last part came out in a insane sounding laugh. Maybe I was insane the rolling of my stomach making me feel nauseous with the added effects of my mind an heart battling one another out.

He looked shocked but I had to do it now or I would never. So as I closed my eyes I pulled the trigger a tear leaking out of my eye. Seconds before I heard the door getting bursted down I heard a sentence that broke my heart.

"I love you bell."

The last thing I heard Jacob Black say before a shattering pain erupted across my scalp, making me see stars. Then making everything go black.

Maybe it was better this way. In death you don't feel the pain of hate or a broken heart.  



	2. Chapter 2

New chapter 2. Last chapter was basically the climax of the story. The rest of the story is the events leading up to that an what happens afterwards.

Events leading to that.  
_

Standing up from my kneeling position by the small stream. I strapped the two jugs on either side of my jeans. Holding one in my hand for Bree to carry home.

I turned around searching the dusty landscape for the bouncy six-year old. She was no where in sight.

"Bree. Bree. Bree!" I called in alarm when I began to see the thick dust cloud in the distance. That could only be caused by vehicles.

I started to run towards the dust clouds. My mind going into panic mode. I was almost to the slope that led to the road I could see the two motorcycles parked but no Bree an no drivers.

Then I heard it the terrified scream of my daughter.

"Mama!" I took off in the direction of the scream. I could hear laughing now an another scream of my name.

I could make out the small form of my daughter running as fast of her little legs could carry her towards the bottom of the slope. Her light green shirt was ripped down the front.

Then I could see the two russet skinned men lightly jogging behind her laughing knowing she wouldn't get far.

Pulling two small daggers from the belt around my waist. I slid down the deep slope landing right in front of a running Bree. Her face lit up an then she slammed into me wrapping her arms around my waist.

The two very large russet skinned men smiles grew even larger noticing me for the first time. My emerald green eyes narrowed. The vehicles, the russet skin, the shaggy hair and large frames. These were La push men. Jacob's men.

My daggers hidden from their eyes by my long jacket sleeves covering my fingers. They came to a stop about twenty feet away from us. Blocking both sides thinking we were trapped.

"Look what we get to have today Collin. To very young pretty ladies." followed by a smile to I'm guessing Collin.

I very casually moved Bree to stand behind me being shrouded by my body, but their eyes still followed her frame and they laughed at my protection.

"Yup Brady, Jacob'll like these two younger ones always go for more money, but were's the mother she was screaming about."

My body tensed as the world grew smaller and the men grew larger letting me calculate the correct body parts to harm them the most.

"Well me could just ask the older one she looks like she could give pretty information."

He leered at me with a expression that made me sick. They started to walk towards me and Bree.

"Close your eyes and cover your ears Bree and don't open them until I tap you okay."

"Okay." she said an I felt her arms shift to her head letting me go.

"So where is the Mama she was screaming about?" The one called Collin asked.

"I am her."

Then so fast that all you heard was the whistle as the dagger sliced thru the air. The dagger lodged it's way in his throat. He made a chocking noise then collapsed to the ground drowning in his own blood.

The boy called Brady turned towards his friend his face confused then turning towards enraged he started to reach towards his gun on his belt but I thru another dagger slicing along his wrist causing him to grasp his bleeding appendage.

He turned towards me to see I had a gun pointed his way and a dagger in the other hand. Then hopelessness showed on his face something every person showed when they knew they were going to die.

"Take your gun out of you belt. Drop it on the ground and kick it over here and your buddy's too."

He took the gun out of his belt an tossed over to me. His movements robotic ad his eyes hazy. He walked over to his friend and kneeled by his body, taking the gun from his belt and throwing it to me too. When his movements became less robotic and the haze left his eyes he whispered his friends name in pain.

Then he leaned over an kissed his friend on the forehead and on each eyelid. He then dipped his finger in the blood of his friend and wrote a symbol on his forehead a custom of La Push.

"Take your friend and leave." He grabbed his large buddy an put him in the companion seat on his motorcycle. Then climbed on and drove off. Down the road I waited till the clouds of dust left by his vehicle were gone an then I tapped Bree she opened her still wet eyes.

"Are they gone now mama?"

"Yes baby."

She smiled and followed me as I walked over to the leftover motorcycle and picking up my dagger and the man's gun. Taking off the breaks and began rolling it off of the road so we could get home. Her form following behind me.

Turning around to scold her but noticing the ripped state that her light green shirt was in. I stopped rolling the bike taking off my jacket I handed it to her.

My black hair fluttered in the wind tickling my tanned face as my emerald eyes squinted against the harsh sun.

Bree's dirty blonde hair and cobalt eyes sparkled with gratitude. Her pale skin contrasted with the dark jacket noticeably.

Once again regaining the rolling I turned my head back towards her.

"Bree what did I tell you about running off alone?"

I saw her head bow in shame.

"Not to do it."

"Mmmhmm and what did you do?"

"I did it anyway."

"Mmmhmm and what did I tell you about Jacob's men?"

Her expression darkened.

"That they're bad people that lurk across the roads in those moving things you call motorcycles an cars. That abduct women and kill men and if I ever see them to run and if I get caught turn on my earring or yell your name nonstop."

I smiled at her voice and nodded that she was correct.

"I'm sorry mama really I didn't mean to I was trying to catch this big rabbit like you do for dinner but it hopped down the hill thing." her voice cracked and I could see her eyes coat with tears.

I put the bike on break again and Bent over to pick her up and hug her to my body.

"Sweetie I'm not mad it just worries me that one day I won't get there in time."

She sniffed an nodded against my neck. I put her on the seat of the bike and started to roll it again.

Her giggles rose into the air as the bike bounced along the rocky ground.

About mid-day I started to see the manhole covering of our camp. Bree was sleeping slumped up against the bike the scary day taking it's toll on her. That's what I needed a good nap.

R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who read and followed my story please continue to Read and Review

Also thanks to my first reveiw from ladybug82896 it made my day ^_^

Peeling the man-hole covering back. I grabbed Bree putting her over my shoulder she wouldn't notice she slept like the dead. Lowering myself onto the platform inside of the hole. Struggling pulling the bike in after me. Ugh why didn't I just leave it up there.

Finally getting it on the platform I cradled Bree to my chest out of breath. Then started to pull the rope making the pulley system lower the platform to the tunnel below.

The little bell rang alerting the others that I was back. The camp was just a underground series of tunnels four to be exact that led to a very large underground building that was only accessible by underground no one knew how it got there but they were grateful for it. Two of the tunnels led to a endless path while the other led to our camp and the other led to our food that we store in the cooler part of the tunnel.

Leaning the bike up against the wall and making my way down the first tunnel to camp. As I walked I started to hear the pattle of feet small feet. A smile made it's way to my face as I stopped an waited for my second in command and bestfriend.

"Bella! Your back." Alice screamed as she ran down the tunnel flashlight in hand. She hugged me tight maneuvering around Bree. I laughed as her dramatics.

" Alice I was only gone for half of a day."

"Yea a half a day to long I've missed you." Her short only 4'8 frame said. She was very tiny compared to my 5'4 height.

We started to walk down the tunnel chatting about nothing just a lot of smiling. Her smile suddenly dimmed as her caramel eyes took in my appearance.

I didn't find anything wrong. My combat boots, jeans and tank-top was still intact. Then it dawned on me my jacket it was on Bree.

"What happened?"

"Nothing Alice just Jacobs men nothing I couldn't handle." she looked ready to protest but I shook my head I didn't want to relieve that. Not yet.

Alice's lips pursed but she didn't say anything just shook her head her short black hair swinging from side to side.

We came upon the stairs to the camp an walked down sliding the almost invisible door to the side I was immediately overwhelmed with the noise of hundreds of people.

People were all around sitting on the floor, on chairs, on each other. Laughing at that thought I smiled as some people acknowledged my presence.

I heard shouts of Bella. Placing a still sleeping Bree in Alice's arm I walked putting the jugs of water in the corner. They would have to be put with the food later on.

I walked over to the round taking a seat next to a fair headed blue eyed boy and Rosalie I absolutely hated her. She was smart in the cars and bike area but all she did was complain and challenge my authority. She was perfect with blonde hair and blue eyes.

She was twenty-two and challenged me because I looked eighteen. I was the leader here I started it all. She thought since she looked older then me she should rule if she only knew how old I really was.

"Rosalie I need you to dissemble the motorcycle in the front tunnel."  
She looked at me with boredom

"Why can't you do it oh fearless leader?" she said in a mocking tone.

"Because I told you too." I replied back with a sharp edge to my voice everyone in the room had gone quiet. I had a bad day and didn't feel like dealing with Rosalie.

"Oh is Bella losing her patience? I'm not doing get one of your other loyal servants to do it." Irritation sparked in my mind she called them servants they weren't servants they were people.

"Yes the fuck you are. I said do it now do it and they're not servants they're people better then you'll ever be."

Her face looked shocked I never actually snapped at her before. Then her expression turned furious and she stood up from her seat.

"I'm a better person then you'll ever be Bella. Why are you even here your worthless you and your daughter."

My eyes widened at her words while my stomach rolled in anger for mentioning Bree.

"I've been waiting for the day when you get killed and I give Bree to Jacob."

I stood up in rage from my chair opening my mouth to yell. When I heard a small childish whimper from behind me. I whipped my head around seeing Bree awake crying watching me and Rosalie.

My expression softened and so did my voice. "Bree." but she didn't answer me just jumped the short distance from Alice's arms to the floor and ran away.

I slowly turned my head towards Rosalie. Her smirking face made me even madder I could feel my form shaking with rage.

I lunged the small distance wrapping one hand around her small throat and slammed her to the cold metal floor. Kneeling beside her wrapping both my hands around her throat feeling her struggle to breath under my squeezing fingers.

I leaned closer to her ear letting my breath tickle her lobe.

"Talk about my daughter or challenge my authority again and I'll give you back to Jacob. Understood?"

She kept clawing at my hands I squeezed harder.

"I said understand."

She struggled harder but gave a weak attempt at a nod I pushed her head into the floor hard enough so that it bounced back from the impact.

Leaving her on the floor gasping I walked off to find Bree. Soon as I was out of sight of the many people I started a run to the place I knew she would be.

Taking six rights and four lefts. I paused waiting for the breeze that came with the small hidden exit in the side of the wall.

Getting on my hands and knees and opening the hidden door. I crawled thru to the passage of caves overtopping a large landing. At this point the sky was a deep magenta.

I saw Bree sitting on the edge of the cave opening. I walked over and sat next to her. Her legs were curled up to her chest. Her usually shiny cobalt eyes were dimmed a stormy icy gray from her tears.

"Are you going to die mama?" She asked in a whisper. I flinched because I didn't know.

"Bree I...I wouldn't dream of leaving you." I replied back stuttering. I couldn't lie to her. I answered her question with an truthful answer. I would always stay by her side but if the time came where do die. I will die fighting.

"Rosalie scares me." she admitted in an ashamed voice. My blood boiled at this confession.

"Don't be scared of Rosalie. She only says those things because she's been hurt and she likes to hurt others to lessen her pain. If she says or does anything to you I want you to call for me or Alice."

"Ok." she leaned her head on my lap. I started to gently stroke her blonde hair as the sky grew darker.

"Mama can you tell me a story?" she asked as she yawned.

Smiling I answered "Sure sweetie what would you like to hear?"

"The one where you find me and take me home." I smiled as I pictured the scene in my head.

"Well one day as I was traveling. I was looking for a new water source because our camp was running low. It was late and extremely cold it's the season of winter. So I started to look for shelter to stay the night. I found a large house in the middle of a abandoned plain. Walking inside and looking for a place to sleep I heard the wildest crying ever. Looking for the source I found a blonde haired baby wrapped in a soaked cloth lying on the floor. Do you know who that baby was?"

I looked down expecting a answer I saw that Bree was asleep on my lap. I smiled slightly. Bree's story wasn't as good as the bedtime story suggested it was actually a horrible story that would give her nightmares if actually told.

The first part of the story was true except the part were I found her. I really found her by stumbling upon her family in the living room. It was horrible her parents didn't live in a town and were to old to hunt. So they ate people that were unfortunate enough to be welcomed in their house.

I could see the remains of body's in the kitchen and the smell was immediately recognizable, but the most horrible part is how her parents died.

Their dead bodies painted a gruesome story her mother was lying on her back on the floor dying from a deep insane bite to the neck. Her dad died from the mother burying a knife into his back. They died in a deadly lovers embrace.

The reason people aren't supposed to eat human is because it makes them go insane. Turning them into cannibalistic beasts. I really did find Bree wrapped in a soaked blanket just soaked in her parents blood crying her heart out.

I took her from there and raised her here. She was my daughter adopted but still my daughter had been for the last six years.

So as I picked my daughter up I pushed her body thru the small opening in the wall following after into the tunnels.

I picked her up and headed down towards our room which was. the last on in the tunnel but also the largest. I placed her on the bed and kissed her on the forehead.

I walked across the hall to my small room. I took off my clothes seeing a basin of water sitting in the corner. Walking over to it I dipped by finger in I noted that Alice must have warmed it for me.

I started to cleanse my body. Getting tireder by the second done with that I walked to by purple coveted bed. I climbed under the covers drifting into a sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Hope you enjoy -

The rough sound of a old motorcycle. The wild breathing of a frightened family. The smell of oil. The sound of a scuffle then a shot from a gun and then a cry of pain as a thud sounded. Screaming of a women then another shot. The smell of blood. Then a blood curdling scream that I found out was not just in my dream but was actually happening as I woke from my nightmare.

Not really a nightmare but a memory that I relived every single night since it happened twenty years ago.

The worst part the single most horrifying part of the whole thing was that instead of seeing the scene. I could only see the extremely close moon as my young fourteen year old body reached out to touch it. Never quite reaching it just being bathed in it's glowing light.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed. Rushing out of my hot room I walked into the chilly tunnel. Following the winding path to the front corridor. I walked past all the sleeping bodies to the entrance of the cave. I raised the platform by the pulley till I was at the manhole. I slid a small panel aside and stared up at the moon.

I loathed the moon but I could never deny it's beauty. The Moon. It was extremely close to the earth the effect of what happened twenty years ago never leaving probably never will. I still remember the night it happened.

The news had broadcast for the last two weeks about the upcoming meteor that would pass over the earth. Sailing right by the moon.

I was only fourteen at the time. I was always fascinated with the moon so I begged my mom and dad to perch our chairs outside and set up the telescope.

Turns out that I wasn't the only one with this idea, because everyone was outside. The time was approaching then I saw it the sparkling red glowing orb sailing across the night sky.

My breath caught in my throat at its beauty. It was heading straight towards the moon preparing to sail over it.

The next series of event happened in a sort of slow motion thru my memory. The glowing meteor was heading for the moon looking as if to pass over but instead slamming straight into the luminous orb.

Then bouncing back and heading in a different direction, but the moons damage couldn't be undone it moved closer to us. The moon looked almost like a 3D image compared with the rest of the sky.

I reached my hand out to touch it out of instinct. The whole neighborhood had went quiet with bated breath. The moon didn't move just stayed at it's extremely close place.

Everyone stumbled back into they're homes shocked. The news was broadcasting the event over and over with worried expressions which I didn't understand at the time.

So I just went to my room and cozied up under my window the very prominent moon staring back at me.

When I woke up the sun was shining but I could still see the moon. I walked out to my living room to see my mother crying. She overreacted all the time. So I didn't even pay attention until I noticed my dad in a sort of catatonic state in front of the tv.

Then I noticed it the flashing warning. The floods on all the coastal city's. The power outages everywhere.

Then I got it the moon it controls the tides the flooding was caused by it's closeness.

The next day the power cut off. Clicking on and off until a week later it never came back on.

Many refugees of coastal city's piled into other city's, towns and countries. This caused a shortage of food which caused tensions to go high as people broke into stores without the police to take care of the criminals.

The world went into a state of chaos. Riots everywhere people dying. In three months we didn't have a U.S.A we had a civil war.

The government abandoned us as soon as the eruption from the Volcanoes came causing the sky to turn a weird gray scattering dust over the world.

Refugees brought news to me and my family. Every person was looking to be the new dictator. They started out by taking over small towns. Most people caught wind of them coming, moving over to different city's to stay

One year after the Moon .v. Meteor Happened half the population had died off and it only rained very occasionally because of the thick cloud of dust. There weren't anymore city's just small settlements by water sources.

The civil war for control had been won by a Billy Black of La push. He now controlled everything Food, Water, Gas, homes. Everything.

They were brutal in their rule. Making young men be guards and stealing girls and women and selling them into slavery.

I remembered the reasons for the nightmares. I was seventeen when it happened three years after the moon/meteor incident. My family had been relatively safe and unharmed compared to others.

Fathers were forced to join the Black army while daughters and Mothers were split up to serve as slaves to pay off debts to feed themselves.

Women weren't allowed to hold positions in this society other then home makers and slaves or servants.

In those three years my dad Charlie taught me how to hunt small things in the surrounding area. Birds, rabbits, dogs, owls things like that it kept us afloat and from starving to death. My dad was to old being fifty and all so he wasn't recruited so we didn't have to split at all.

He taught me hand to hand combat and knife throwing and shooting. He lived thru a war that I never could remember the name of but he was skilled.

I remember the journeys throughout the dusty rain deprived landscape looking for food and water.

I loved these adventures my dads quiet but comforting presence soothed me and we grew closer. My talent was throwing knives I was excellent never missing a target moving or not. My dad gave me a shiny set of Stilettos tiny throwing knives that you could hide anywhere.

They were one of the sharpest blades in the world. At hand to hand combat I was good my small stature helping me in agility and he showed me pressure points to kill someone in seconds.

At shooting I was fine at best not my strong suit but I could hit a target. Since bullets were forbidden by the La push Town my dad made his own by melting metal or coins he found into the shape of bullets.

It happened one day when me and my mother were in the kitchen trying to cut up the small bird and make food. My dad was in the living room doing something I never knew.

Then he ran into the kitchen yelling at us and pushing us toward the hiding space under the floor boards.

"Stay under there don't come out for anything." he said in a harsh voice.

"But da.." I darted into a question

"No Bella promise me you'll stay." He said back with determination.

"Dad?"

"Promise me!" he whispered urgently grasping my hand tightly.

Pursing my lips I nodded and said "I promise."

He looked relived then turned towards my mother giving her a look she nodded back a silent agreement.

"Keep your mother safe Bells. I love you both."

Then I heard it the rough sounds of motorcycles whispering back my love he closed the hatch and pulled the gun out of his belt hiding it behind his back.

That's all I could see before he walked from overtop of us. The whole town was quiet unlike the usual noise.

I heard a pounding on our wooden door. Two sets of boots the thick smell of oil like gasoline.

My mother started to breathe faster so did I. Muffled voices I couldn't make out then a sound like a scuffle then a shot rang out followed by a cry sounding like, like my dads.

The thudding of something hitting the floor and before I could stop her I saw my mother lifting the hatch climbing out and I heard the cry of a women insane, screaming.

Then a cry of man then another shot ringing out by this time my head was peeking out of the open hatch I watched as my mother was shot to the ground after clawing the russet skinned man holding a guns face.

Both of my parents lay on the floor my dad was still gasping while My mother lay still. I was filled with so much rage.

I grabbed the gun on the floor closest to me I climbed to feet and ran over to the men.

They faced me with leers on their faces. Gun pointed at me I knew I was going to die but I was going to take them with me.

I could feel something strange happening to me as I faced the men like my senses grew everything grew. Slower as I took in every possible outcome feeling my pupils become larger. Then my tongue feeling as if coated in honey.

"Hey sweetie why don't you put the gun down." one spoke his deep voice showing amusement as they faced me.

My honey coated mouth opened and I spoke but the voice was more sweet more persuasive as if I was pulling someone into a trance.

"Why don't you drop dead." the one with the gun face started turning a deep blue then purple as it looked like he stopped breathing his smirking buddy turned towards his friend just in time to see him fall to his knees and drop dead. Just drop dead.

He looked shocked and confused then looked at me considering my old words but they didn't click in my mind as he charged towards me.

My still silver tongued mouth screamed out "Stop!" and he did right in his tracks as if frozen in mid step I didn't wait for a reaction I shot him in the head. Not even waiting for his body to hit the floor I dropped to the floor next to my gasping father.

"Daddy please daddy you can't not now." he opened his glazed over eyes.

"Bella I love you. Your wonderful the single greatest thing in my life." he coughed blood coming out of his mouth, but started again the tears were falling onto his chest from my eyes now. He grasped my hand in his shaking one

"Don't cry Bells I'm proud of you don't ever doubt that I'm not proud of you no matter what you do. No matter what. Keep safe okay remember what I taught you."

He closed his eyes his raged breathing slowing as I whispered words of my love and dread filled crys of Daddy.

When his grip on my hand loosened I clutched it harder. I waited till the warm appendage went cold in my hand. Then gently put it into his lap.

The sun was gone by now. Four dead bodies lay in my house. The sweetness of my tongue long gone my pupils felt still larger but not as large as they were doing that confrontation.

After that I noticed that the honey coating my tongue was very useful. In the last twenty years since then it's helped me greatly. I now refer to it as silver tongue.

I also noticed my green eyed pupils never shrink back to their original size. Taking up the majority of my eyes it lured people into my persuasive ways more almost like a hypnotic gaze of a pendulum.

Including those changes I noticed I haven't aged at all in the last twenty years since then I looked eighteen forever and always.

In the years following I periodically visited my parents grave in the back of my old house.

I've been taking out brothels ever since freeing women from Billy and then Jacobs hold.

Billy died about ten years after my parents murder I guess all the stress of ten brothels being taking out in five years by me and a couple other women didn't go to well.

His then fifteen year old son Jacob took control. Running if with not more cruelty. We payed taxes and if we couldn't they took your family until you could.

The camp had been running for about five years now. Alice and me mainly got it running she was the only one who knew my secret. I met her when she was fifteen she was incredibly smart in electronic area even though there was barely any left.

She even got us a small amount in the base camp. All the people here came from brothels or decimated towns.

Well except for a few. Like me, Alice, Bree, and a couple of the guys some were supporters of the rebel cause. While others just didn't want they're family hurt.

If I ever got a chance I would kill Jacob Black. Twenty years only increased my ire for revenge.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you enjoy this guys. I don't know if my story is any good but hope you guys at least like it a little.

/)/ :7:?:

I stared out of the opened panel, until I started to see the approaching dawn. The moon was still a prominent crescent even with the sun up.

When I started to hear the sounds of movement coming from the tunnel I sighed and stood.

Bree would be waking up soon. I had to clean her up, and get ready for the day. I began the trek down the tunnel seeing the torches burning for light. I walked in the bright room seeing a couple of woman up taking care of babies and small children. Men were up too, moving supplies and bringing food in to be cooked before everyone woke up.

No one noticed me as I slipped in. I walked all the way till the back of the rooms hall looking for mine and Bree's. I opened the door quietly seeing her still sleeping I grabbed some clothing and headed to the washing center. Which was just a lined up row of large tubs filled with water. Boiled for the younger kids and cold for us older ones.

I bathed quickly shivering from the cold. Other women were there they laughed together and exchanged hi's with me. I smiled politely back.

I redressed quickly and left out telling the others bye. I walked out of the center back to my room Bree was still sleeping so I shook her shoulder. She mumbled non understandable words. I laughed loudly she complained about obnoxious laughs. Which made me laugh more.

I shook her again she sat up rubbing her eyes. Glaring at me she mumbled again.

"Good morning to you too dear." I said sarcastically. I guess she didn't appreciate it like I did cause she glared harder but swung off the bed, knowing the drill.

We walked in silence down the hallway her clothes in her hand. She walked into the center and began washing herself up.

I sighed to myself. I had a long day today Alice had many things to show and tell me, and I know for a fact that Rosalie didn't disassemble the motorcycle. That little cunt was going to make me kill her.

I instantly felt bad. She didn't deserve to die even if she was annoying and stubborn. I hadn't seen her all day though. She was probably embarrassed from last night.

A small smirk appeared on my face. She surely deserved that. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Bree who tapped me on the arm, smiling now.

"I'm hungry." she whined.

So I took her little hand in mine and we began to walk to our room to drop off our clothes. Then walked to the noisy dome of activity.

Everyone was smiling and eating food. Cheryl waved at me from her place of passing out plates.

"Bree go get plate from Cher and then play with the other kids. I have to go see Alice. I'll see you tonight okay?" she looked at me with her large blue eyes and nodded. Running off the go get some food.

I turned around grabbing something to eat, not even looking to see what it was before stuffing it in my mouth.

I walked down the hallway again taking a sharp left and then going into a purple door. The only colored door in the whole base.

Alice was already there with a plate. I smiled as I saw her.

"Since I know you didn't eat. This is yours."

"I ate." I argued back. I hated when she babied me.

"Stuffing unknown foods in your mouth isn't eating Bella." she replied playfully.

"What if you happened to eat a bug one day." I frowned at the thought and she took that as my acceptance of the plate.

I began eating the tuna sandwich and hash browns. While she took out a map with six red pegs and two green ones.

"Okay as you know we took out two brothels in the last year." she gestured to the green pegs and I nodded still chewing.

"The next one we are going to take out is the brothel in Ichagoie reservation. It's going to be difficult because it's next to a very large water source. So we will need a large number of people, and there will be some casualties."

I nodded accepting this. People dyed everyday we couldn't change that, life happens she moved on to the next thing.

-  
By the time I stepped out of that room. Hours had passed my back was aching and my stomach felt like it was eating it self.

I headed towards the main dorm to feed myself. I sat down at the table me and Rosalie had our disagreement at.

Picking over some leftover mush. It was disgusting cold but it filled my stomach. I got up to get some water when I heard a slight tinkling.

What's that? I mulled over it and then remembered the bell system. I walked over to the tunnel trying to see who it was coming in this late.

Where the hell is Michael? He was supposed to be on watch. I walked further down the tunnel to see if Michael was slacking.

A red beam cut across the spot I was going to step into. I jumped back. Even though I wasn't spotted my heart was racing.

Dozens of more red beams lit the spot. Oh God I thought. I turned to run down the tunnel. I couldn't take on those men I had no weapons and there were too many.

I ran till I reached the base hall. I grabbed onto the string that led into every single room of the whole base and pulled, alerting others of the danger.

I kept pulling back and forth until I heard the noise all down the hall of waking people and singing bells.

Apparently the men heard it too. I heard the slamming of booted feet on the floor way before the red beams started to bleed into the room.

I turned and ran down the hall to Bree, I saw people running out of their rooms rushing their kids towards the exit at the tunnels end.

I pushed people out-of-the-way panicking they were to crowded I couldn't get through.

I heard the first shot ring through the air a screaming echoing across the walls. All hell broke loose after that one shot welcomed others. I saw someone on my side shooting back.

Screaming in my mind at the stupidity of everyone in this place. We were in a closed place. You don't shoot in closed places!

I finally made it to my room. I rushed in the door was wide open.

"Bree!" I could barely hear my voice even though I could feel the shrillness of it scar my throat. I screamed for her again.

My neck tingled and I swerved to the left barely missing a bullet. It lodged itself in the wall in front of me seconds ago.

I turned around grabbing a knife and threw it at the shooter. The body fell to the ground a stiletto to the throat.

I grabbed more daggers trying to calm my panic. Bree could have gotten out with the other children. I breathed deeper trying to calm down and swallow. She's safe my logic screamed at me but I had a bad feeling in my stomach.

The dead body on the floor easily gave me it's gun. I ran out into the denser traffic seeing dead bodies on the floor.

I saw Maggie a six-year-old lying on the ground. Phillip, Mark, Carrie, Lisa, Lysen, Dead I cataloged in my mind. I turned to head out into the deadliest part of the drama.

Men and women from our base were firing shots and taking down men clothed in black.

We were losing I could see that and badly. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't stop this. My mind spun trying think of an idea. I threw dagger after dagger.

Blue eyed stocky guy knife to the temple. Pale Asian man knife to the throat. Tan black-haired man knife to the Heart. Neck, Heart, arm dammit I missed.

Someone grabbed my shoulder. I spun around slashing through the air. Alice jumped out of the way of the dagger.

"It's just me, look I need you to get everyone away from this area. Take them to outside through the secret passage. Here take this. Now Go!"

In my hand was a mask of some sort. I didn't question her just did. I turned around and started yelling.

"Guys we need to get out of here!" nobody payed attention to me.

"This should stop them. As soon as you see it explode I want you to run okay?" Alice spoke up as backed away from me. I knew this position and kneeled down to help.

She ran at me full force and leaping of my shoulder with a small foot, jumping and handspring from shoulder to shoulder.

Barely missing bullets. Twisting and turning she made her way to the intruders and still moving took something out of her jeans. A small ball. I could barely see.

She threw it against the wall by the intruder the loud explosion made everyone pause.

"Come on guys we need to go!" I yelled at the pause.

The ones closest to me turned and I started to run. Gun shots went off gain. I heard more running and screams of fear and more explosions.

I turned around to see purple mist creeping along the tunnel. Whoever it touched clawed at their skin screaming and then collapsed silent. Some of my people got caught but most were already running past me.

Everyone knew the secret way out. Common knowledge. My feet wouldn't budge as I searched for Alice. I put my mask on but still didn't move.

'Come on Alice' I thought to myself. I never saw her put a mask on. Then I saw a flipping blur but wasn't sure if it was her. More people were running towards me. My people were gone the only ones left were the intruders.

One particularly large male ran into me screaming in agony as his chest struggled to breath. The purple mist clung to him. I was knocked back my head slamming into the metal floor.

The man rolled over and screamed before going quiet. My vision swam and black spots blinded me as I tried to stand. The world tilted and shimmied. The mist curled around me. I felt it burning my limbs it hurt like hell.

I felt it around my face but the mask kept it at bay. The world dimmed as people dropped to the ground around me. I saw small booted feet pause next to me.

"Bella!" someone said from under water. I was under water! I couldn't move I felt weird. Someone grabbed my arms and starts to drag me around in the water. Everything was blue and purple and hazy.

I swallowed thickly it was getting harder to keep my eyes opening again after I blinked. I blinked again and couldn't open my eyes.

I was tired sleepy and slow. I was so sleepy.

Another chapter up hope you enjoy


End file.
